OddTube
OddTube is a 20-episode digital series based on the TV show Odd Squad that aired every Thursday starting on November 10th, 2016, and ending on March 23rd, 2017. It is a parody of the popular video-sharing site YouTube. The show has its own site on the Odd Squad website at pbskids.org/oddsquad/oddtube/ where you can participate in several activities based on the series. Content OddTube is a series of two to three-minute videos that are hosted by Agent Olympia at her desk. She encourages interaction by telling viewers to vote on various topics or to send in ideas that might influence the course of future episodes. Each episode begins with Olympia or other characters saying "OddTube will start now." followed by an intro in which Olympia is shaded in. Other characters have made cameo appearances, such as Agent Otis, Oona, Agent Ocean, Agent Ohlm, Dr. O, Coach O and Agent Olive (voice only). New characters were introduced through Oddtube as well, like Agent Olo, O'Baad, and Amanda. OddTube episodes are likely to contain “Easter eggs,” or hidden clues that prompt fans to visit games related to the show--for instance, Olympia could offer a secret code to unlock a game on the website. It is possible the episodes could also end up on PBS between episodes, siding along with interstitial such as "Odd Squad Needs You", "We Are Odd Squad", and Training Videos, among others. So far, however, this hasn't happened yet. Episodes 1. Welcome To Oddtube Olympia explains what Oddtube is, and shares Top 19 facts about herself. Screen shot 2016-11-07 at 1.29.58 PM.png Screen shot 2016-11-07 at 1.32.39 PM.png Screen shot 2016-11-07 at 1.29.35 PM.png Screen shot 2016-11-07 at 1.29.14 PM.png Screen shot 2016-11-07 at 1.34.43 PM.png 2. What's Inside My Desk Olympia answers the age-old question, what's inside her desk, with a song, "What's Inside my Desk?". However, when Olympia opens her desk, there isn't much in it besides Ohlm. She also gives viewers a code to enter her locker on the official website which unlocks extras, such as a calendar featuring the agents as puppies. 3. Villains and a Puppy Olympia counts down her top favorite villains, and asks the viewers to vote on their favorite, inviting Jamie Jam to headquarters along the way. 4. See it, Solve it Olympia starts a new segment called "See it, Solve it", which shows how to solve an odd case. She finds a lady named Susan with a planet for a head and, with the power of combining gadgets, zaps the planet away. 5. Pandas 6. Viral Video with Dr. O Dr. O says that she knows how to make a viral video. Olympia is expecting a video that will be very popular while Dr. O starts listing odd viruses. After winning the recent villain vote, Evil Teddy filmed a video celebrating being voted the "Best Worst Villain." 7. Your Questions 8. The O Song Olympia makes up a song so she can remember everyone's name. 9. Coach O's Life Tips Olympia is solving a case and wants Coach O to fill in. Coach O givess to the viewers his Top 10 Tips for a Happy Life, which results in him cracking the lens with a basketball. When Olympia gets back, she tells the viewers to go to Coach O's profile on the website and click on the "O" to change his head into different sport things. 10. The Creature Room 11. Interview with Olive Olympia interviews Agent Olive. (who is now Ms. O at a different Odd Squad) She even talks to Otto. 12. Meet Agent Olo 13. Let's Get Historical Olympia goes into the trophy room to explain some of Odd Squad's history. 14. Your Questions Part 2 15. How Odd is Odd Squad? 16. Oona Fills In Olympia is solving a case and wants Oona to sub in. Oona needs ideas for gadgets so she wants the viewers to create some gadgets. She also opens a package from her friend Odelia. 17. Otis Fills In Everyone has polka-dot-itis except for Otis. So he has to fill in for Olympia. It was so quiet all over headquarters. Otis moved the camera around so the viewers can see that there is no one around. He ended with some music. The song was a Soundcheck song. Up, Down, Left, Right and. He accidentally forgot to turn the camera off. So the viewers say Otis dancing. Then half way through the song, Otis realized that the camera was still on and he turned it off. 18. The Ball Pit 19. Your Gadgets + Tubes 20. 20th Anniversary Video Olympia made her 20th video. She tells the views that there is a top secret thing that she's going to show the viewers. The code word was ODDBALL. It turns out that it was Orchid's Almost Half Hour Talent Show. There also is another version of this video. It recaps all of the videos that happened. Then Ms. O shows up in a costume and she and Olympia explode together.Category:High Maintenance